


A Sky Full Of Stars

by cutecookiewithchocolate



Series: Joshaya Meets One-shots [8]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Cute, Deep talk, Dreams, F/M, Hope, Kissing, Night, Peaceful, Stars, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutecookiewithchocolate/pseuds/cutecookiewithchocolate
Summary: A conversation with Josh in the middle of the night gets Maya to believe in hope again.
Relationships: Maya Hart & Josh Matthews, Maya Hart/Josh Matthews
Series: Joshaya Meets One-shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773460
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	A Sky Full Of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't a request. I just got inspired as I listened to the song "A Sky Full Of Stars" by Coldplay and quickly wrote this oneshot.  
> Hope you enjoy this cute story. :D

_**// A Sky Full Of Stars: Joshaya one-shot \\\** _

* * *

  
Maya has never been much of a dreamer. She always tries to be realistic and to not get her hopes up because, in the end, she'll only be disappointed again and she doesn't want to continue like this. So, what she does instead is to just accept things like they are or going to be and lives with it - no drama, no tears, nothing.

Now, she finds herself sitting in the backyard of her best friend's grandparent's house, in the middle of the night, under a million stars, looking up at them with a content smile on her lips. 

She could stay here forever, just watching the stars and the moon above her. 

_It's so peaceful, so quiet._

_She can listen to her own breath, listening to how the wind sets leafs into motion and gets them to rustle quietly or the creaking of the small wooden swings next to a huge tree._

_Here, she's at peace with herself and feels like the universe just stops time for a few seconds._

_Seconds, in which she can take deep breaths and stop thinking about life. Stopping with questioning just everything that happens or doesn't happen to her._

Carefully she lays down onto her back, feeling the grass beneath her whole body. Even though she's wearing a sweater and leggings, she can still feel it. Her blonde waves point into every direction there is and look even longer than they actually are.

As she closes her eyes and lets her mind wander into a different universe, the door to the backyard opens quietly and Maya realizes, that she had been so deep in her thoughts, she actually forgot for a small amount of time that she isn't alone in this house, _this universe._

The wood of the patio is creaking inwardly but Maya's eyes remain close. Just, as she can feel the presence of someone standing in front of her and looking down at her, she opens one of her eyes, peeking at the person above her and instantly smiling at the sight of _him._

"Hey, there," Josh greets her softly and sits down next to her, leaving some space between them. Maya's eyes follow his movement and only break the gaze, as he lays down too and turns his head, letting his eyes fall onto her.

"Hi," she whispers softly and feels even more content with his presence now.

"What' you doin' out here so late?" he asks, keeping his eyes on her and watches, how she lifts her head for a few seconds, readjusting her position. It almost looks like she tilts her head to be closer to him but he's not sure.

"Enjoying the peace. The silence. The stars," she replies with a small chuckle, feeling her smile getting bigger. Josh lets out a chuckle too and tries to stop himself from staring at her but it's really hard to not look at her.

_She's just so beautiful._

"What' you staring at, Boing?" her playful tone appears again, as she uses the nickname she has for him. A grin spreads across their faces - Josh because he feels embarrassed that Maya _caught_ him staring at her and Maya because Josh was _staring_ at her. 

Finally she turns her head to the side and looks at him, only to see that he's still looking at her, even though she already caught him. For a brief moment her eyes flicker down at his lips, still grinning at her. As Josh sees her eyes flickering down, he swallows and prays, that she doesn't see or hear it.

His grin transforms into a small smile and Maya gets so nervous at that, that she has to turn her head again and focuses - at least tries to focus - at the stars rather than the butterflies in her stomach and the sudden heat that overcomes her. Josh chuckles to himself as he watches the effect he has on the girl next to him who's cheeks must be burning at the deep red blush he sees.

"Do you dream often?" she suddenly asks him and Josh is completely confused as to why she would ask this now, or why she'd ask this at all. 

"Depends," is his response and he almost laughs at the disappointed look on her face, caused by his short answer that says absolutely nothing. "I mean, it depends on my mood that day, what I did or didn't do, what happened..." he drifts off slowly, getting lost at the wonderful sight of her ocean blue eyes staring at him with admiration. "My feelings..." he sighs and Maya's eyes widen at the addition he just made, feeling the butterflies even more than before. "What makes you ask this question?" he asks after clearing his throat, still being quietly so no one wakes up at his gesture.

"I don't really know... Guess, because we're outside in the middle of the night, being wide awake, even though we're asleep at this time... usually," she adds in a whisper and blinks a few times. You could think that she's blinking away some tears.

"What about you?" asking her question right back at her. Josh doesn't need to explain it any further. Maya knows, that he's referring to her question about dreaming.

"Rarely." she sighs deeply. "If I dream it's a nightmare about losing someone I deeply care about..." Josh glances at her. "I'd rather stay awake than seeing this happen," she explains and sits up within a few seconds. The brown-haired boy watches her and out of this new perspective, she looks even prettier, if that's still possible.

"You don't dream about your wishes... or hopes?", he wants to keep this conversation going, not only because he loves talking to Maya but also because he finds their topic really interesting and is always happy, when he can learn something new about this girl. 

"I don't hope, Josh." she glances at him, giving him a sad smile. "It's something Riley does... or you... Your family in general," she says to him and now, Josh sits up too, scooting closer to her but her eyes are closed, so she can't see it. 

"Everyone can hope, Maya." he starts softly and sees, how she looks at him, not convinced at his statement, not even in the slightest.

"I can't," she says sternly.

"Yes. Maya, you can hope. Even if it's just for one thing. Hope strong enough for it and it might actually happen," he explains to her, hoping she'll understand. She shakes her head, causing her blond hair to fly around and leaving some strains on her face. Before she can even move, Josh is already pulling them out of her face, tugging them behind her ear softly. As his hand remains on her cheek and he starts to stroke slowly, Maya can't help but to hope for _something._

_He can see it in her eyes._

Josh keeps their gaze and leans in slowly. Maya's breath stops as she watches his face getting closer to hers and seeing his eyes staring at her slightly parted lips.

Josh can't take it anymore and closes the gap between them, kissing her passionate, feeling how she kisses back as soon as she has processed what's happening.

_It's actually not so bad to hope for things._

"You're right," she whispers just above his lips, as they break apart. "Sometimes it does actually happen." they smile at each other for some seconds before they lean in again and continue making out under the moonlight.

_Maya believes in hope again and it's all because of **her Boing**._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually happy how this turned out. :)
> 
> If you have a request for a one-shot just let me know. :)
> 
> See ya! :3


End file.
